Deep Purple
by Aenilas
Summary: Soubi teaches Ritsuka the fundamentals of painting emotion. PWP, Lemon.


**Author: **Aenilas

**Pairing: **Soubi/Ritsuka

**Rating: **NC-17... it's fairly explicit.

**Summary**: Soubi teaches Ritsuka the fundamentals of painting emotion.

**Warnings**: Man sex, not for homophobes. But, what kind of homophobe reads Loveless fanfiction? Shameless M/M smut, lemon, abuse of linseed oil, yadda, yadda, yadda...

**Author's Notes: **This is a one-shot that could tie into a long epic story I'm writing, which may never be finished; hence I'll probably never publish it. It would drive people crazy if I ever stopped writing or gave up, which happens. So, you get this part of the story! YAY! The so-called epic story is in the future, so in this little excerpt, Ritsuka is 18 and Soubi is 26. They have been lovers for some months now.

Due to being a Canadian, I will be spelling things such as 'colour' with a 'u'. This does not mean it has been misspelt!

Also, I am a painter myself, and am intrigued by the aesthetic representation of emotion and feelings. I think perhaps that is where this scene stemmed from. That and, you honestly don't require any skill at all to paint an abstract, especially if it's an emotional one. In the manga, Ritsuka isn't a very good artist at all... but he manages to paint something beautiful here because it's a different style of art and creativity altogether. Soubi understands this.

Cross posted to . SORRY! Just want to get as many reviews as possible.

**-- Deep Purple --**

Ritsuka shook his head, looking at the blank canvas. He turned to Soubi and stated, "I don't do, umm... art... in general, Soubi."

Soubi frowned, in his ever stoic manner, "What do you mean, you don't 'do' art?"

The black haired teen watched as Soubi squeezed out many colours onto a white plastic plate of some sort, undaunted. He didn't know how to explain to someone whose life was art, "I've never been able to... create something. I'm not very creative and if an idea does strike me... I can't put it on paper. I don't understand beauty."

"Sit," Soubi pointed to one of his larger stools. Ritsuka hesitantly complied, "That's all nonsense, Ritsuka. You see beauty, ne?"

Ritsuka glanced around his fighter's studio. There were paintings everywhere made by Soubi. He thought they were beautiful so he replied, "I do."

"Then you understand it. If you can comprehend it, you can create it. I'll show you," he sat on the stool behind Ritsuka, his legs on either side of the boy, his chest pressing against the smaller man's back. He reached around and put a brush in Ritsuka's hand and the palette in the other, "This is acrylic paint. It has many uses, and is especially good for beginners. It goes on easily, has vibrant colour and dries quickly... What I'm going to have you do is a very simple exercise. A lot of people feel emotions while they paint... I want you to pick a colour and paint a line to describe how you're feeling right now."

Ritsuka stared at the colours on the palette. He was feeling very... loved, as he was in Soubi's arms... Red. He figured red was the colour of love. He dipped the brush in crimson, and feeling highly skeptical, stroked the tip across the canvas, moving from the top right to the bottom left.

Soubi smiled. He looked at the line and knew what it meant, "Perfect. In the end, it doesn't have to look like anything. It can be a whole mess of colours or a carefully calculated picture. Whatever you want... Keep going and don't stop. Just paint what you feel."

He watched a few more lines appearing and decided it was time to make Ritsuka _feel_. He pulled the silken black locks from the boy's long, pale neck and laid his lips there. His tongue slipped out to lap at the skin there and Ritsuka shivered. His hand reached in front to slowly undo the buttons of the shirt he had lent his lover. He pulled it off of one shoulder as his mouth trailed from his neck to the skin he had just uncovered.

"S-soubi," Ritsuka inhaled sharply, "I can't pay attention to what I'm doing if you keep going like that."

"That's your problem, Ritsuka. You're not paying attention to the right thing. You're focus shouldn't be on the painting, it should be on what your body and heart are feeling, the paint will follow," Soubi explained, only briefly halting his actions.

Ritsuka seemed to think a moment before picking up a new brush and dipping it in blue and putting it to the canvas. He ran it alongside the lines of red that had begun flowing from the top right, sometimes mixing it with the crimson, creating a deep purple. As Soubi's fingers trailed up his stomach teasingly and drew circles around his nipples, he found his brush strokes becoming much more circular, making bulbous formations on the end of the flowing lines. He lifted the brush from the canvas momentarily and Soubi's fingers pinched his nipples suddenly. He gasped at the sudden contact in one of his most sensitive areas and the brush seemingly moved of its own accord to create blue circles with just a hint of purple with each subsequent squeeze.

After a time Soubi smoothed the fingers of one hand back down Ritsuka's taught stomach, moving it to his knee as the other resumed a teasing path, avoiding the nipple altogether. He watched closely as Ritsuka began to get more confident in his movements, and the strokes became languid. The teen had managed to let go of the things in his mind holding him back and focus on what his body was feeling. Soubi tore his mouth from Ritsuka's shoulder and smiled, knowing his lesson had been a success, but also that it was far from over. It was time to take it up a step. He began to slowly slide his hand up the inside of Ritsuka's thigh, applying just the perfect amount of pressure. He played Ritsuka's body as confidently as the dark haired boy was now painting.

Ritsuka's mouth fell open as he panted, getting more aroused by the second, but he continued his brushstrokes. He unconsciously knew it was time to change the painting, as the intensity of his feelings had increased. As he looked at the palette he didn't see anything he thought would go well, or describe how he was feeling. The purple he had been mixing was undoubtedly the colour of pleasure, so instead he dipped his brush in the blue, then crimson and mixed them together on the canvas, satisfied with the blending and also the streaks of pure blue or red here and there. As he focused on Soubi's hand moving up the inside of his thigh, steadily getting closer to his arousal, he was struck with the sensation of being lighter, thinner, higher.

There was only so much thigh Soubi had to tease before he reached his ultimate destination. Ritsuka was breathing harder now. Soubi knew there was a limit to how much feeling one could have before they lost control of their motor functions, he also knew as soon his hand brushed lightly over Ritsuka's straining arousal, that his sacrifice's limit was close. Studying the canvas in front of them as he ran his fingers feather light over Ritsuka's cock, he felt that he had timed his slow seduction perfectly as almost the entire small canvas had been covered in paint. Soubi slowly undid the zipper of his lover's jeans, freeing his straining member from its confines, but taking care not to touch it too much yet. Ritsuka's reactions were causing his own cock to grow.

The young man felt Soubi's arousal against his lower back and smiled. He lifted his hips up and then brought them back down again, pushing his soft bottom against said arousal sensually. Soubi groaned and was once again reminded of how much Ritsuka had changed over the years. His embarrassed, skittish nature was now a thing of the past. At least when it came to Soubi, anyways. Ritsuka was now anything but shy when they were alone together and almost everyday Soubi thanked whatever higher powers existed. As Ritsuka continued to grind against him, Soubi knew he was gone. His fingers, which had been playing with the waist band of the young man's underwear, dipped inside.

Ritsuka took in a shuddering breath as Soubi's impossibly warm hand engulfed his arousal. The paint brush and palette he was holding clattered to the ground as Soubi's fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head to capture his mouth. Warmth was spreading through his body from wherever Soubi's skin touched his. He craved more contact.

He stood quickly, pulling his mouth from his fighter's lips- who let out a small cry at the loss of contact- and shrugged out of his shirt completely letting it pool on the hardwood floor. He didn't waste any time in returning to Soubi's lap, this time straddling his hips. He began teasingly unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, letting his fingers brush against his hardening nipples not so innocently.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi panted, needing his lover to hurry. When Ritsuka just kept teasing with an evil grin on his face, Soubi ripped his shirt off entirely, the remaining buttons flying off. His buried his fingers in impossibly silky black tresses and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss, tongues dueling. Ritsuka eagerly pushed their chests together, loving the feel of Soubi's scalding skin against his own. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the blonde.

Soubi had had quite enough with the foreplay and knew they both needed it, and soon. Apparently Ritsuka was thinking along the same lines as he broke the kiss and freed both their erections and wrapped his long delicate fingers around them, stroking erratically. His forehead pressed against Soubi's and he was panting harshly, eyes closed deliciously long lashes like smudges against his milky skin.

The older man groped around on the table beside him for the bottle of linseed oil he knew would be there. When he finally found it, he popped the lid and poured a little over the tips of both their arousals. Ritsuka rubbed his thumb over the pool of oil for a moment before stroking it downward over the rest of the hot flesh in his hand. Soubi nearly came just watching that erotic display. He felt a renewed sense of urgency and wasted no time coating his fingers in oil and sliding them into his lover's cleft. He knew Ritsuka wouldn't need a lot of preparation because of their love making in the shower that morning so he quickly inserted two fingers and began scissoring them.

It didn't take long before Ritsuka was writhing and pushing forward into his own hand then back onto his lover's fingers.

"Soubi!" he cried, "That's... enough..."

The blonde's self control snapped when he heard his lover's wanton cry. He wrapped his long arms around Ritsuka tightly and hoisted him up only to push him down roughly onto the table, art supplies flying everywhere and he swiped at them to make room. He unwrapped the young man's limbs from himself only long enough to rip both their pants off. He entered Ritsuka fully with one hard thrust.

Ritsuka screamed in pain and pleasure as his lover began pistoning into him without mercy. The seldom ever had rough sex, but he secretly loved it when they did. He loved Soubi when he was being a gentle, sweet lover... but he was more turned on right now, with Soubi being wild and taking his own pleasure so brutally, than he had ever been. Ritsuka started moving his own hips up and down, pushing Soubi deeper inside.

He was writhing and begging for Soubi to give him more and do it harder. It felt so good. In and out, the man was thrusting recklessly, occasionally brushing his prostate and sending white sparks across his vision. And his vision was a lovely one. Soubi had his hands on either side of Ritsuka for support against every brutal thrust of his hips, his eyes were closed, his golden bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. The rest of the silky, honey coloured tresses were tickling his face as they were jerked back and forth roughly. As his eyes moved downward they saw Soubi's hand, jerking his dripping cock in time with his thrusts.

It was looking at Soubi's harsh but beautiful features that finally had him caving into the intense pleasure. He felt his loins tightening and the heat pooling in his belly before the first wave of orgasm took him. His back arched as he cried Soubi's named loudly and all the muscles in his nether regions clamped together tightly. His semen spurted across their stomachs, mingling with sweat and oil. His hips continued to thrust up and down almost involuntarily as the subsequent waves of pleasure washed over him.

Soubi continued his wild, erratic thrusts but it didn't take him long to reach his peak as well with Ritsuka's inner walls squeezing him so tightly it almost hurt. He let out an animalistic groan and his seed spilt into his lover in hot waves.

They lay still for quite awhile, holding each other tightly and panting hard. Soubi finally pulled out of his lover gently and pulled his pants back on. As he looked back at Ritsuka, he saw the young man strewn across the table, his legs spread with oil and semen dripping down them. His eyes were closed and he had a blissful look on his face. Soubi twitched in his pants... but there was a painting to finish. He set to cleaning all the various supplies from the floor.

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes and he regained his breath. The first thing he saw was the painting he had started and he knew how to finish it. Uncaring that he was still unclothed, he took the forgotten brush and palette from the floor and dipped the brush in white. The brush still had the deep purple on it, so as he stroked across the only blank spots left, it came out as a very light purple, with streaks of white, red and blue in it. He continued until the whole canvas was covered.

He felt Soubi's arms come around him from behind, and a soft, deep voice whispered in his ear, "See. That is beautiful Ritsuka."

"It wouldn't look nice if I had done it on my own," Ritsuka argued, obstinately.

"I don't think that's true," Soubi frowned, still eyeing the painting.

"I think I may need more lessons," Ritsuka whispered, mischievously.

"Hmmm," Soubi said thoughtfully, "I think you may be right..."

He tilted his lover's mouth towards his and sealed their mouths in a passionate kiss that held a promise of much more to come.

**--**

YAY! I hope you liked it! This is a far cry from the last fic I posted. I have a tendency to leave out feelings and emotion in my smut scenes. I tried really hard not to make this one seem mechanical. I hope its okay. I also hope this does not seem like a sad excuse to write sex... because it really was supposed to have a bit of a plot... just a tiny one.


End file.
